Agostino Straulino
| classes = Star | club = | collegeteam = | birth_date = | birth_place = Lussinpiccolo, Austria-Hungary | death_date = | death_place = Rome, Italy | height = | weight = | retired = | show-medals = yes | medaltemplates = }} }} Agostino Straulino (10 October 1914 – 14 December 2004) was an Italian sailor and sailboat racer, who won one Olympic gold medal and one silver medal in the Star class, and eight consecutive European championships and two world championships in this class and was world champion in the 5.5m-class. Biography Straulino was born in Lussinpiccolo (Mali Lošinj), on the island of Lussino (Lošinj) (at that time part of Austria-Hungary, but now part of Croatia). Straulino gained his first sailing experiences as a child on the Kvarner Gulf of the northern Adriatic Sea. He later attended the Naval Academy at Livorno and embarked on a career in the Italian navy. At the 1936 Summer Olympics he was a reserve sailor. During World War II Straulino served in the Italian Decima Flottiglia MAS during its operations in Gibraltar. After the war he became the commanding officer of the Italian training vessel Amerigo Vespucci for some time and eventually rose to the rank of rear admiral. He first competed at the 1948 Summer Olympics and finished fifth in the Star class. Between 1949 and 1956 Straulino won eight consecutive European championships in the starboat class. In 1952 and 1953 he was also world champion in this class. The climax of his career as a sportsman was his gold medal at the 1952 Summer Olympics in Helsinki. Four years later he won the silver medal at the 1956 Summer Olympics in Melbourne. After his partner Nicolò Rode (also from Lussino/Lošinj) quit, Straulino continued to compete at Olympic games with his new partner Carlo Rolandi in the starboat class (1960 Summer Olympics, Rome, fourth place) and the 5.5m-class (1964 Summer Olympics, Tokyo, fourth place). A year later he won the world championship in the 5.5m-class. He continued to compete in regattas in bigger boats and won the One Ton Cup off Porto Cervo in 1973 and the Italian Giraglia long-distance-race. Mali Lošinj pronounced him an honorable citizen . Straulino was the initiator of Lošinjska regata, a sailing competition.Morsko prase In memoriam Agostinu Straulinu (article originally from Novi list), Jan 9, 2005 Straulino died in Rome in 2004. Non-sporting biography Like most Italians living in territories which, after World War II, were ceded to the new socialist state of Yugoslavia, the property of his family was nationalized and expropriated by Tito, and despite leaving of the island of his birth at a young age, Straulino was so deeply in love with his island that he was regular visitor, especially after he retired and always wanted to know what was going on Lošinj. In line with his final wish, he was buried in the town of birth, Mali Lošinj (formerly Lussinpiccolo).Novi list U Malom Lošinju na posljednje počivalište ispraćen Agostino Straulino - Posljednji velikan lošinjskog pomorstva, Jan 9, 2005 See also * Legends of Italian sport - Walk of Fame References External links * * * * Istria on the Internet, Prominent Istrians: Agostino Straulino * Category:1914 births Category:2004 deaths Category:Italian military personnel of World War II Category:Italian male sailors (sport) Category:Olympic gold medalists for Italy Category:Olympic silver medalists for Italy Category:Olympic sailors of Italy Category:Sailors at the 1948 Summer Olympics – Star Category:Sailors at the 1952 Summer Olympics – Star Category:Sailors at the 1956 Summer Olympics – Star Category:Sailors at the 1960 Summer Olympics – Star Category:Sailors at the 1964 Summer Olympics – 5.5 Metre Category:Olympic medalists in sailing Category:Star class world champions Category:Medalists at the 1956 Summer Olympics Category:Medalists at the 1952 Summer Olympics Category:World champions in sailing for Italy